Figure Out A Way
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info How can we get four kinds of gems on the banquet? Maybe Mr. Matthew knows more. Objective Go to Slum and talk to Matthew: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Linglan: Miss Ellenstein, good morning. Magda: Lady Linglan, why are you visiting me so early? Linglan: Of course, it's for something important. Listen, the City Assembly wants to hold a jewelry appreciation party. Magda: Appreciation party? Linglan: There will be valuable jewelry exhibitions. Miss Ellenstein, you'll go, won't you? Magda: Since you invited me in person, I'm obligated to attend. (Wait...) Lady Linglan... The jeweler who asked for your help last time mentioned some gems... I've selected four. If I make them into jewelry, can they be put onto the list? Linglan: You mean those gems from the mine? Hmph... Sorry. Magda: Huh? Linglan: I've checked them earlier. Their quality is in the medium-low range on the market. If I allow them to be there at the party, other guests may feel dissatisfied. Magda: I see... Linglan: I understand you want to help, and I know you've been busy with this matter recently. You don't have to participate at the event. Use other methods to show these gems to others. Magda: How...? Linglan: A smart girl like you can definitely think of one. I'll see you soon. I wish you good luck! Magda: (Lady Linglan left...) (The four gems aren't allowed to be in the exhibition.) (Is there another way to present them?) (Ah, I still haven't found the selling point of the last jewel.) (I should ask Sir Matthew for help!) Story Chat 2 Matthew: Hmph, the security seems tight. There's no other way aside from pretending to be one of the guests. But my target is under a glass cover. If I take it while other people... Magda: Sir Matthew! Matthew: Ah, Miss Ellensein! Magda: What are you murmuring? Matthew: ...Nothing. I'm just talking to myself. Magda: I don't believe you. Matthew: ...? Magda: Are you planning to steal something... at Lady Linglan's event? Matthew: Uh... Look, it's a rare opportunity. Magda: I knew it! Have you figured out how to advertise Star Shards? Matthew: Uh... About that... Magda: You weren't even thinking about it! Listen, I know you don't want to waste this chance. But this party is good for another reason! If we can display these four gems there and make them beautiful... That would be great! But- Matthew: Because of their poor value, they can't be part of the event, right? Magda: Correct. I'm here so we can figure out something. Matthew: Well... Don't worry. I've already thought of how to fix the issue with the Star Shards. As for showing them off unexpectedly... I bet you have some ideas. All I can do is help put out the lights. It's on you to attract their attention. Magda: Huh? Matthew: It's exactly as I said. Story Chat 3 Magda: (What is he talking about...?) (Sir Matthew said he'd help me put out the lights...) (He also said he already figured out how to advertise Star Shards.) (He's so mysterious in these crucial moments!) (No matter what... I must prepare for the jewelry appreciation party!) (Sir Matthew is right. I already have a plan.) (I just don't know if...) (Cheer up, Magda!) Category:Jewellery Adventure Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript